Imaginary
by Waterwindow
Summary: Scratchman Apoo x Basil Hawkins Songfic.


**Do not own One Piece or The Lyrics to this song.**

-----

Stories like these are hard to tell. I'll say that now.

You never know why it happens, or how – At least, not until it's already done.

Never ask me why I did it. The story may never tell you why either. But In the end, I suppose, It'll tell you what became of the event.

I've never been good at telling stories…

"_I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clocks screaming  
Monsters calling my name…"_

"Would you like your fortune told?" Was the question.

"Hm? What'dyo say to me?" Even though I had heard him quite clearly.

"Your Fortune, sir." Blond hair ran over the tall man's shoulders like a golden waterfall, riming a tattooed neck below an angelic face.

"What makes ya think I need my Fortune read, eh?" I glowered up at the red-eyed gaze, "I ain't gonna pay you."

Soft silence filled the air as the gypsy sat down besides me, "No, I am asking because I am merely curious as to what a person such as your self's future may hold…."

Why not then, "Go ahead, But…" I waved a finger in the man's face, "Don't tell me what it is, K? I don't wanna know…"

"_Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me…"_

"Congratulations on making it this far on your journey…."

The light still stings my eyes.

The gypsy was going to die.

Why should I care? My chest will explode - I'm going to blow up. Beating in my chest like an exotic drum, my heart, it's pounding and sending me in motion.

The music of my soul leads me always, and I sang a song of death upon the general below me.

Die, Die, Die. Yes, look at me, look at me! Ignore the blonde, "Check it out!!!"

My flamboyant war cry.

"_Where the raindrops  
As there falling…"_

Fear him, he is danger, your death, RUN!

Hawkins' eyes screamed into my mind. The Desperation in the red irises biting me viciously.

"Oooh~! That was a close call~!"

Stunned I stood.

Run! You must run!

The feet on the tile of the roof that was my refuge moved, and so did I. Running, yet part of me still behind.

Feeling frantic and empty as I hopped away, frightened for my life.

Why had I done this?

"_Tell a story…"_

Breath left me, death kissed my face. Light left me.

He is death

He killed me

And the world fell on my head.

"_In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby…"_

"Oooohh….." My voice was foreign in my own ears, "Oh my heaaad…."

"You're awake. Are you feeling alright, other than your pained scull?"

The voice sweet like a bass guitar filled my ears. It was like hearing a song I've had stuck in my head that I wanted to hear again.

Panic, where am I?

Taking a shot at sitting up took more of a toll on my body than anything else

I tried to open my eyes but it was all black.

"Le-Lemme go! Who's got me? Wh-why can't I see?!" I shrilled, heart racing like a trapped animal.

"_I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me…"_

"My name is Basil Hawkins, We've met a few times before, you're covered in bandages, Scratchman-san – I cannot allow you to injure yourself any farther…"

A hand pressed onto my chest, causing me to wheeze in pain.

Body aches racked through me, "Why does everything hurt so badly…?" I huffed, "F-feels like a building fell on me…."

The chuckle was like an exotic melody, it swayed charmingly then dried out to leave me hungering for more of that sound.

"Well, That is, more or less what happened to you, sir…"

I wished I could see, I wanted to look at the golden locked gypsy I had saved. Or… At least tried to.

"Yorlright?" I slurred, falling into the dark pit of unconsciousness once again.

Trying at the same time to take advantage of my long arms, reaching out to try and touch.

As if it would tell me the answer.

Hawkins' hand left my chest and met mine. Fingers curling, holding each other in a loose embrace.

Rocking me back to sleep.

"_Don't say I'm not in touch  
With this rampant chaos  
Your reality…"_

Fade and un-fade.

Now and again, hearing his voice.

Growing fonder.

"_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare i built my own world to escape"_

"Tell me your….. first name….k?"

Something warm met my lips, and soup started to spill slowly down my throat, forcing me back into reality.

But bairly.

"I am Basil…. It's on my wanted poster, And I do believe I've told you that already anyhow. And you are Apoo." His hand snaked around the back of my neck, helping me sit up – to prevent me drowning in my meal.

It was? He did?

Why did I never pay more attention to these things…?

The soup was good.

"_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot stop for the fear of silent nights…"_

"Th-thank you… Basil." I whispered dryly as he laid my head down.

"Your welcome… That was an impressive show you gave back when you saved me, so it is I who should be thanking you…. Apoo."

My aching everything would not allow. But if it could I would've chuckled.

Voice cracking as I spoke, "Tell you what…When I get better….. I'll sing another song for you…."

Soft fingers caressed mine.

"I think that would be satisfactory…"

_"Oh how i long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light"_


End file.
